The Wounded (Trans Fic)
by Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake
Summary: TRANS FIC. Original fic by. Thatkennedykid. Hybrid!AU. Pairing : Vkook, Vmon, Namkook, Yoonjin, Hopemin. [WARNING] Past sexual abused, rape (Snow leopard hybrid!Jungkook, Collie hybrid!Taehyung, Rottweiler hybrid!Yoongi, Netherland dwarf rabbit hybrid!Jimin)


The Wounded (Indonesian Translate)

.

.

 _Jungkook bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan kali ini. Dia tidak merespon orang-orang yang berusaha menggodanya, menjaga kepalanya tetap menunduk, dan tidak memisahkan diri terlalu jauh agar talinya tidak terlalu kencang, juga tidak cukup dekat untuk dapat melilit masternya. Jadi, bagaimana bisa dia terluka parah karena pukulan-pukulan kasar di lorong di samping toko asing. Yang dia tahu bahwa pria dengan rambut merah muda yang dengan baik hati memungutnya dan mengelus rambutnya adalah orang yang paling ia sukai yang pernah ada._

Translated by : Foxyhits

.

.

Note:

I have to say thank you for the author of this original story, Thatkennedykid. Thanks for write this piece of nice story and let me to translate it into Indonesian. Eventhough I struggle a lot ('cause not every english words can be translated into Indonesian. So I change some of them and replace it with another word with closest meaning.) I'm quite happy for this translations and hope it's good enough. Again, thanks to our author, Thatkennedykid.

Jadi ini pertama kalinya aku translate fic. Dan rasanya senang banget. Tolong cek original storynya di (AFF). Awal pertama suka ini fic karena Vmon, dan hybrid!au itu bener-bener keren. Aku juga punya ide buat hybrid!au sugakookie dimana Yoongi adalah kucing kecil lucu dan Jungkook itu bocah kelebihan hormon. Tapi, entahlah…. Proyekku banyak sekali T.T

.

.

Vkook . Vmon . Yoonjin . Hopemin .

Hybrid!au . past sexual abused .

Snow Leopard!Jungkook . Collie!Taehyung . Rottweiler!Yoongi . Netherland dwarf rabbit!Jimin

.

.

Sakit.

Dia tidak tahu dimana masternya mendapatkan sebuah pipa—mungkin di tempat sampah, teronggok di lorong ini, entah dimana—tapi yang pasti Ia merasakannya. Pukulan pertama terasa di lengannya dan hanya beberapa bagian ototnya yang mencegahnya dari kemungkinan untuk patah kedua dipukulkan ke kakinya, bagian mata kaki. Yang kemudian membuatnya jatuh. Pukulan lainnya berhasil mematahkan tulang pahanya, dan tiga kali pukulan di tulang rusuknya.

"Kau ingin jadi jalang rupanya? Kau ingin mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang di sekitarmu? Kau ingin tidur dengan orang-orang yang melihatmu, huh?"

Ia hanya dapat memekik. Mencoba sebisanya untuk menerima. Telinga kecilnya terlipat di kepalanya dalam ketakutan. Ekornya diinjak dan raungan yang ia keluarkan terdengar seperti meminta untuk lebih banyak luka.

Beberapa bunyi retak lagi dari pipa, dan yang terakhir di kepalanya. Membuatnya merasa pusing dan tidak berdaya, ambruk di trotoar yang kotor. Permainan ini serasa tidak menyenangkan, seperti itu ketika dia di ambang batas kesadaran, ketika dia tidak dapat membalas dan bereaksi lagi dengan semua pukulan.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan mereka memilikimu. Lagipula kau tidak lebih daripada jalang. Akan ku biarkan kau melihat betapa buruknya dunia ini daripada aku. Kau memohon-mohon padaku, Kau tidak tahu apapun. Tidak ada yang sebaik aku dalam memperlakukan hybridnya. Tapi kau! Lagipula aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada kau kapanpun aku menginginkannya."

Dari pandangan yang kabur oleh air mata, dan kemungkinan jika ia gegar otak, Jungkook memandangi laki-laki yang telah membesarkannya sejak masih kecil pergi meninggalkannya, membuang pipanya sembarang dengan penuh rasa jijik. Dia membiarkan dirinya jatuh dengan tubuh tanpa tulang seluruhnya, berniat membiarkan dirinya sendiri mati di sini.

Terasa lama, tapi sepertinya tidak lebih dari lima menit, sepuluh menit, sebelum seorang pria mendatangi sisi gedung. Mengamati sekitar dengan gelisah. Dia pasti menyadari keberadaan Jungkook, mendekatinya dengan perlahan seperti pemangsa.

 _Jadi, di sinilah._ Jungkook berpikir. _Aku akan disiksa dan dibunuh di lorong ini. Menakjubkan._

"Ya tuhan, apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" Pria itu—yang ternyata suaranya berat dan terasa seperti cokelat hitam manis—berjongkok di sampingnya, dengan tangan yang mengmendatanginya yakin. Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti bagaimana untuk menyentuhnya. Rambutnya bersinar seperti debu permata merah jambu. "Apa kau bisa memberi tahuku namamu?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Tapi kepalanya serasa tenggelam dengan rasa pening dan luka yang berdenyut. Pria itu berdeham dan meletakkan kepala dan bahu Jungkook di bahunya. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jungkook, membawanya erat, dan membisikkannya kata-kata yang membuatnya tenang, berjanji pada si hybrid bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, bahwa dia akan aman dan telah berada di tangan yang tepat, bahwa dirinya akan menjaganya.

Jungkook tidak tahu seberapa yakin ia dengan orang asing ini, tapi hanya dengan perasaan seseorang yang peduli padanya dan sikapnya pula telah membuat Jungkook berpikir bahwa malaikat berambut merah muda ini adalah orang yang paling ia sukai di dunia ini. Sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Jungkook terbangun dengan es batu di dahinya dan sesuatu yang cukup berat di lengan dan pahanya.

"Jangan, jangan bergerak dulu."

Dia membuka matanya dan menemukan sebuah wajah dari anjing jenis rottweileryang tengah memandanginya. Hybrid itu memberikan senyumannya.

"Jin hyung! Dia bangun!"

Seorang pria yang tinggi dengan rambut berwarna cokelat seperti tikus dan aura yang tenang tampak terburu-buru keluar dari sebuah tempat yang tampak seperti dapur kecil dan mendatanginya. Matanya menelusuk pada wajah Jungkook.

"Terimakasih, Yoongi. Tolong panggilkan Namjoon kemari."

Si rottweiler mengangguk dan menjauh. Ekornya yang tidak dipotong bergerak bersama dengan langkahnya.

"Hai, kitten." Kata laki-laki itu,menyentuh lembut telinga kecilnya, "Namaku Seokjin, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Jin. Aku adalah hybrid scientist, seorang dokter. Aku di sini untuk mengobatimu. Siapa namamu?"

Tenggorokannya terasa kering seperti kertas pasir saat berkata, "Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

Jin memberinya senyum manis, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Jungkook. Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?"

"Master menghukumku di lorong di samping toko." Jawab Jungkook, "Dia membawa pipa."

"Dan dia meninggalkanmu di situ?" alis Seokjin mengkerut, dia merasa marah dengan perlakuan itu.

"Ya. Dia berkata aku tidak cukup baik."

Jin menggeramdan mendesis sebelum kembali mengelus Jungkook lagi, "Apa kau tahu siapa nama pemilikmu?"

"Tidak. Aku selalu dikunci di ruanganku sampai dia menginginkanku."

Jin mengangguk. Tampak berempati, "Aku minta maaf jika aku lancang padamu saat kau tidak sadar. Tapi hal ini tidak bisa menunggu sampai kau bangun. Aku sudah memasang gips tanganmu yang patah, dan kakimu. Kau punya dua rusuk yang patah, jadi jangan melakukan sesuatu yang berat atau mengangkat sesuatu lebih dari 14 Kilo, mengerti?"

Jungkook baru akan mengangguk tapi kepalanya terasa pusing kembali, "Baiklah."

Kemudian dari pintu di seberang ruangan, muncul seseorang berambut merah muda yang cukup familiar, diikuti rottweiler tadi.

Laki-laki dengan rambut merah muda itu cukup tinggi dan memiliki bahu yang lebar, wajahnya menghangat kala bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"Kau sudah bangun." Dia bernafas lega."Namjoon, ini Jungkook." Kata Jin, "Jungkook, dia adalah orang yang menemukanmu. Temanku."

"Hai." Kata Jungkook.

"Kau tidak memiliki kalung nama ataupun tanda pengenal. Jadi aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat perlindungan." Jin berkata, "Apa kau baik-baik saja jika tinggal dengan Namjoon, atau kau ingin aku membawamu pulang denganku?"

Jungkook melihat keduanya, "Aku tidak masalahdengan keduanya."

Jin mengangguk. "Aku akan membiarkanmu di sini kalau begitu, lebih sedikit kau bergerak lebih baik."

"Apa kau ingin aku memanggil Taehyung, Joonie?" si rottweiler bertanya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan." Jawab Namjoon, kemudian duduk di sofa dan menyentuh tangan lembut Jungkook. Senyumnya sangat lucu, tapi dimplenya cukup manis. Jungkook menyukainya. Membuatnya tampak lembut dan ramah.

Jim memberikan Namjoon sebuah botol.

"Jungkook, jika kau merasa kepalamu sakit, pusing berkepanjangan, berkunang-kunang, atau mual, langsung katakan saja pada Namjoon, oke?"

Kemudian Jin berpaling pada Namjoon.

"Jika dia melaporkan hal-hal itu, berikan dia dua tablet. Jika dia masih merasa sakit, berikan dia dua lagi lima jam kemudian. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah."

"Aku akan kembali seminggu lagi untuk mengecekmu dan memastikan semuanya sudah sembuh. Tapi jika sesuatu terjadi, kau tahu dimana harus mencariku." Jin mengelus Jungkook sekali dan memeluk Namjoon.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Bagaimana aku harus membalasmu?"

Jin tertawa, "Tidak perlu. Hybrid butuh bantuan. Spesialis macam apa aku jika aku tidak membantu mereka? Terutama yang disakiti, seperti Jungkook kita yang manis ini."

Senyum Jin membuatnya merasa hangat. Si rottweiler mengikuti Jin yang keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seekor collie datang dari sudut. Bulunya yang berwarna emas dan putih, satu telinganya tegak dan yang lainnya direbahkan. Collie itu memberinya senyuman persegi. Dengan gigi taringnya yang mencuat. Meski begitu dia kelihatan tidak berbahaya.

"Hai! Aku Taehyung! Aku senang kau sudah sadar. Joonie hyung sangat khawatir dan berpikir jika kita harus membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Jungkook berkedip heran, tidak menyangka si collie akan sangat berisik.

Namjoon tertawa, hangat dan rendah, "Maafkan dia. Aku lupa memberitahumu jika dia tidak bisa diam." Dia menepuk pahanya dan Taehyung pun duduk, meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Namjoon dan menggelung padanya. Dia memandangi Jungkook. Meskipun matanya besar dan kelam, tapi dia tampak ramah.

"Bagaimanapun juga kalian tidak dapat bermain dulu. Dan ketika aku bekerja, kau harus membantunya, Tae. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Pasti, hyung."

Tangan Namjoon terangkat dan memainkan belakang telinga Jungkook. Gerakan itu membuatnya menutup mata dan mulai mendengung. "Anak baik. Apa kau mau pil, Jungkook?'

"Ya."

"Dia sangat lucu." Taehyung memekik kecil, "Akan kuambilkan air."

"Tambahkan beberapa bubuk proteinmu. Dia sudah tidak sadar selama tiga hari dan belum makan apapun."

"Aku tidak sadar selama tiga hari?"

Namjoon melihat ke arlojinya, "Kurang dua jam."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidur sangat lama."

Lesung pipi Namjoon kembali muncul.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu."

Jungkook menegang.

"Aku mendapatimu di toko itu dan pemilik lamamu memandangmu dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Aku seharusnya langsung menyelamatkanmu, tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu. Tapi aku kehilangan jejak. Saat aku akan pergi dan meneliti di sekitar gedung, kau sudah dipukuli. Aku hanya berdoa agar kau baik-baik saja ketika aku membawamu pulang."

Tapi Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi tentang permintaan maaf Namjoon. Masternya bahkan tidak pernah meminta maaf padanya dan dia tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, apa yang harus ia rasakan terhadap pemilik barunya. Well, kebaik-hatian tidak pernah salah, bukankah begitu, "Terima kasih karena telah menolongku, Master."

Namjoon tersedak, "Master? Tidak, Kitten. Kau bisa memanggilku Namjoon. Mungkin Namjoon hyung, karena kau kelihatan masih muda."

"18."

"Oh, wow." Taehyung berkomentar, muncul dengan segelas air, "Kau benar-benar Kitten."

"Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?" dia bertanya, melihat ke arah si Collie.

"Taehyung saja. Aku memang lebih tua tapi itu tidak masalah. Kita berdua bersama Namjoonie hyung. Jadi sekarang kita sama."

Taehyung memberikan senyuman perseginya lagi dan sebuah tangan di bahunya untuk membantunya duduk. Dia memberikan gelas air dan Namjoon memberikan pilnya. Jungkook menerima keduanya, menelan pilnya dan meminum air tadi.

"Terima kasih." dia masih gemetar, tangannya menyentuh dada.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Kita harus memindahkannya dari sofa."

"Dia bisa tidur denganku di kamarku?" Taehyung menyarankan.

"Dia akan tidur denganku dan berada di kamarku sampai Jin datang lagi minggu depan. Kamarku memiliki fasilitas suite room dan kamar mandi sendiri yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk kalian menghibur diri kalian masing-masing ketika aku pergi bekerja."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Kalau begitu ayo bangun! C'mon, Kookie."

Dia mendapatkan sebuah nama panggilan.

Namjoon tertawa, "Yeah. Aku suka itu. Our Kookie. Ayo kita bawa Kookie."

.

Minggu itu tidak terencana. Namjoon bekerja sebagai produser selama seminggu itu dan biasanya pulang saat waktu makan malam—yang sudah Taehyung persiapkan. Si Collie senang berada di apartemen, bersenandung saat di membersihkan ruangan dan memasak dan kemudian berguling di samping Jungkook, bertanya jika dia ingin bermain permainan papan atau video game atau menonton film, televisi, atau dokumentasi.

Jin datang, kemudian memberitahunya bahwa dia sembuh dengan cepat, seperti seharusnya. Beberapa minggu lagi dan gipsnya bisa dilepas.

"Hal ini cukup biasa di kalangan hybrid liar." Jin menjelaskan.

"Hybrid liar?" Taehyung bertanya, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook dan tahu jika dia terlalu malu untuk bertanya.

"Jungkook adalah snow leopard hybrid. Setengah jiwa hewannya adalah hewan liar natural. Tidak seperti kau, Taehyung. Kau adalah jenis collie. Yang merupakan hewan rumah."

"Oh." Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan telinganya menggantung seperti merasa kecewa dengan jawaban tadi.

"Faktor liarnya dapat diartikan bahwa tubuhnya sudah berantisipasi untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dari rasa sakit dan juga lebih cepat untuk pulih. Tidak ada dari kalian yang dapat melakukannya. Tapi kau melakukan kerja bagus untuk merawatnya, Tae."

"Terima kasih, Jin hyung!" Taehyung menjilati bulunya—bersolek. Ekornya bergoyang keras.

Jungkook sudah mulai memercayai Taehyung. Ia sudah menceritakan kepada hybrid collie itu tentang kehidupannya di rumahnya dulu. Beberapa hal yang terjadi padanya. Hal-hal semacam kekerasan. Si collie mencoba bijaksana dan menghiburnya, tidur terlentang di kasur Namjoon dan membiarkan aroma mildnya menyebar pada mereka.

Jika seseorang mengerti dan menerimanya, hybrid yang paling mendekati dan itu mungkin Taehyung karena Ia memiliki perasaan dan hati yang besar. Taehyung merengkuhnya saat ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk, membiarkan kitten itu mengisak di pakaiannya, kemudian kembali tidur dengannya. Memeluknya erat hingga Jungkook jatuh tertidur lagi di siang yang melelahkan.

Mereka terbangun oleh Namjoon yang memeluk Jungkook di sisi yang berlainan. Sebuah tangan yang berada pada rambut si Kookie Monster.

.

Jungkook terbangun di tengah malam, seminggu sebelum gipsnya dapat dilepas, untuk mencari air minum.

"Jooni... Aahh!"

Jungkook terlonjak karena suara itu. Suara Taehyung. Dia terdengar seperti kesakitan, cukup mengejutkan. Suara itu berasal dari ruangan Taehyung. Dia menyelinap menuju pintu itu, di sebuah celah kecil, dan mengintip ke dalam.

Taehyung menghadap kasurnya, kukunya mencakar pada seprai ranjang dan posisinya yang menungging. Namjoon berada di punggungnya, kedua tangan yang melingkar di sekitar pinggang Taehyung. Tubuh keduanya mungkin tidak begitu tampak oleh Jungkook, tapi dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan.

Air mata Taehyung mengalir di wajahnya, mendesah pelan. Namjoon membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, tapi tidak terlalu jelas. Hanya suara bariton rendah. Taehyung bergerak di bawahnya. Dengan ekspresi seperti menahan sesuatu. Hingga sesuatu seolah menghantamnya dan dia ambruk dengan sebuah erangan rendah.

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia terbangun di samping Namjoon setiap pagi dan laki-laki itu sudah merawatnya dengan baik ketika ia di rumah. Dia benar-benar peduli dan perhatian. Tapi sekarang... Sekarang dia melakukan hal yang masternya pernah lakukan padanya kepada Taehyung. Pinggangnya terasa nyeri hanya dengan ingatannya mengenai kekerasan yang pernah ia rasakan. Bagaimana dirinya mengisak di tiap tangisan rasa sakit seperti yang Taehyung rasakan. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke kamar Namjoon dan menunggu di situ, dengan senang hati menunggu gilirannya setelah tubuhnya sehat dengan sempurna. Dan dia juga tidak bisa bersembunyi dengan Taehyung dan pada akhirnya Namjoon akan menemukannya. Akhirnya dia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini.

Ia meraih ponsel Namjoon di meja di samping kamar tidur dan menelpon Jin.

Jin tidak bertanya apapun dan datang beberapa menit kemudian. Yoongi berada di bangku belakang dengan selimut dan sebotol powerade. Ia masuk dan merayap di bangku belakang mobil dengan Yoongi, yang menyelimutinya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Jin melihat ke belakang, meraih tangan Jungkook, "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Jungkook?"

Dia gemetar hebat. Kebenaran yang ia saksikan berada di kepalanya. Dia lari dari satu master yang mengerikan ke master mengerikan lainnya.

"Dia menyentuh Taehyung." dia berbisik.

"Apa?" Jin bertanya, tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Nam dan Tae melakukannya?!" suara Yoongi meninggi. Ia membuat hybrid itu melihat intens ke matanya, "Katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat?"

"Taehyung pada posisi menungging dan Namjoon berada di atasnya. Taehyung menangis dan... dan..."

"Shh.." Yoongi menenangkannya, "Kami akan membawamu pulang ke rumah kami malam ini dan kau akan tidur dengan Jimin dan aku."

"Jimin?"

"Dia hybrid kelinci." Yoongi menjelaskan, "Yang diselamatkan juga sepertimu, oke? Kita akan berpelukan bersama dan akan tidur sampai siang."

Jungkook tenggelam dalam tubuh Yoongi, "Baiklah."

.

Jungkook terbangun oleh suara orang berdebat. Si kelinci hitam, Jimin, tidur dengan setengah tubuhnya berada di atasnya, tapi Yoongi menghilang. Di tempatnya ada seorang laki-laki yang mengadopsi Jimin, Hoseok, yang mengelus lembut telinga Jimin dengan mata setengah tertutup.

 _"... Tidak bisa seperti itu juga!"_

 _"Aku minta maaf, Jin hyung. Ini kesalahanku."_ Itu terdengar seperti suara Taehyung _, "Aku sedang mendapatkan cycleku, aku membutuhkannya."_

 _"Hal terburuk yang kau lakukan adalah menyembunyikan fakta jika kalian memiliki hubungan. Yoongi sudah mengatakan padamu dia sudah merasakan kekerasan seksual selama hidupnya sebelum kami membiarkan dia denganmu. Ditambah lagi kau sangat buruk ketika mengalami cycle, Taehyung. Tangisanmu membuatnya takut hingga menelponku karena ia berpikir Namjoon melukaimu."_

 _"Tidak!"_ Taehyung mengaduh, _"Bisakah aku menemuinya? Aku akan menjelaskan segalanya, aku janji."_

 _"Jika kau sudah selesai, bawa dia kemari. Kita semua perlu bicara, aku rasa."_ itu Yoongi, yang terdengar tidak tertarik dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu mulai terbuka. Memunculkan wajah Taehyung. Dia menyunggingkan senyumnya setelah dia menemukan hybrid yang paling muda. Ia memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Jimin maupun Hoseok.

"Hei, kitten. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jungkook hanya berkedip padanya dan menghembuskan nafas. Taehyung beraroma sangat manis, seperti gula.

"Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku menceritakan padamu. Namjoon menyerahkan segalanya padaku jika aku ingin mengatakan ini atau tidak." Dia menghirup nafas dalam.

"Namjoon dan aku punya hubungan khusus. Kita sepasang kekasih. Kita saling mencintai satu sama lain."

Jungkook menghadapnya, mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung dan mengambil kesempatan untuk mengacak lembut rambutnya, memainkan bulu-bulunya di telinga, "Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?"

Taehyung bersandar di sampingnya dan bergelung di ceruk lehernya.

"Aku sedang mengalami cycle rutinku. Empat kali tiap tahun di awal tiap musim. Aku jadi merasa bernafsu dan memiliki keinginan yang perlu disalurkan. Namjoon membantuku. Ketika aku sedang mengalami cycle, tubuhku sangat sensitif dan Namjoon akan lebih perhatian daripada biasanya. Sensasi yang berlebihan—menyenangkan—sensasi yang hebat tak ada tandingannya. Itu sebabnya aku menangis. Itu tidak buruk atau karena Namjoon menyakitiku."

"Apakah... Apakah dia akan menyentuhku seperti yang ia lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak. Kecuali kau yang menginginkannya." kata Taehyung, menyentuh lembut pipinya. "Jika kau sedang mengalami cycle dan merasa tidak nyaman dengan Joonie, aku akan membantumu."

Hoseok membuat suara kecil dan Jimin bergelung, mendekatkan wajahnya di dada laki-laki itu. Jungkook duduk dan Taehyung pula. Si Collie menarik yang lebih muda pada dadanya, telinga merebah dan mendengus pada bulu di antara telinganya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku menakutimu, Jungkook. Aku berjanji hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku akan memberitahumu ketika aku mengalami cycle lagi jadi kau tahu kapan Namjoon dan aku akan... Menjadi intim, oke? Maukah kau keluar dan bertemu Namjoon?"

"Asalkan kau denganku."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Kookie."

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar nama panggilan itu. Memberikan ciuman singkat pada tulang selangka Taehyung. Si Collie mencium kepalanya juga dan kakinya terasa ringan.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah pergi."

"Aku senang mengetahui kau pergi pada Jin hyung. Jika kau pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman. "Taehyung memeluknya lagi dan mencium keningnya, kemudian hidungnya. "Ayo kita perlu bicara pada Namjoon."

jungkook mengikuti Taehyung menuju ruang tengah, dimana Jin dan Yoongi duduk di sofa. Saat Taehyung muncul, Namjoon bangkit.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" suaranya penuh akan rasa khawatir dan itu membuat Jungkook merasa sedikit lebih baik melihatnya.

"Lihatlah sendiri." Taehyung menarik Jungkook mendekat, menepuk punggungnya. Collie itu kemudian mundur.

Namjoon mendatanginya dengan perlahan, penuh kehati-hatian. Kemudian menarik snow leoparditu ke dalam pelukan, dadanya terasa ringan.

"Oh, Kookie monster pasti takut. Cycle Taehyung berakhir sekitar jam enam pagi dan ketika aku pergi mengecekmu, kau sudah pergi. Kami mencari ke seluruh apartemen tapi kau tidak ada dimanapun. Aku sangat takut jika kau pergi, terluka di suatu tempat dimana aku tidak dapat menemukanmu seperti ini. Aku sangat bahagia kau aman."

Jungkook ingin menangis. Berjam-jam ketakutan pada dunia ini dan ternyata tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika Namjoon hanya setengah tulus dari penampilannya, Jungkook akan aman dengannya, diperhatikan dan berhak dicintai. Dia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Namjoon dan mulai menyalak. Namjoon menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di kursi tangan, mengusap pelan punggung hybrid snow leopard muda yang tengah menangis.

"A-aku minta m-maaf, hyung. A-aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu." Jungkook mengisak. Tubuhnya jatuh pada pria itu.

"Kau sangat berharga bagiku, Kookie. Sangat berharga. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan betapa bahagianya ketika kau selamat dan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu dan aku harap kau mamu memberikanku kesempatan kedua. Apa kau mau pulang ke rumah denganku, Kookie?"

Ia mengangguk mengusap pipinya pada Namjoon dan mengisak sekeras yang ia bisa.

Yoongi menepuk bahu Jungkook, "Jika kau tidak yakin tentang sesuatu lagi, katakan pada mereka. Jika kau masih merasa tidak nyaman, kau bisa telepon aku, oke?"

Isakannya terdengar makin keras.

Jin tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Taehyung, maukah kau membukakan pintu untuk mereka? Kelihatannya Jungkook tidak akan melepaskannya."

Taehyun terkekeh kecil, "Tidak. Maksudku, baiklah."

.

Malam itu, Jungkook tidak membiarkan Namjon pergi. Dia menangis hingga tertidur di perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen mereka. Tenang dan cuddly ketika dia terbangun lagi. Mereka memesan sesuatu, berada di ruangan Namjoon, bermain mario kart, yangmana Jungkook cukup ahli dalam memainkannya. Namjoon hanya bersandar di papan sandaran ranjang, Jungkook berada di pangkuannya dan Taehyung tengkurap di samping keduanya.

Jungkook terkekeh ketika ia berhasil mengalahkan Taehyung.

"Hey! Kau curang!"

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kau marah karena kau tidak cukup baik."

"Kau!" Taehyung meletakkan controller-nya dan menerjang Jungkook. Menggelitikinya tanpa ampun. Mereka berteriak-teriak di atas Namjoon. Yang kemudian mulai menggelitik keduanya dengan tangannya. Menghentikan mereka untuk berkelahi di tangannya.

"Apa kaliansudah kembali tenang, hmm?" goda Namjoon. Kemudian mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka satu sama lain dan memainkan jemarinya pada rambut mereka, membelai pelan untuk bermain-main dengan ekor keduanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berdamai?" Kookie menawarkan.

"Damai." dan Taehyung menerimanya.

Jungkook tidak menelpon Jin atau Yoongi lagi. Gipsnya dilepas dua minggu setelah insiden itu dan dia mulai dapat bermain dengan Taehyung. Berguling di lantai dengannya, dan bergelung dan bermain di kaki Namjoon ketika dia membuat makan malam (yang biasanya hanya sandwhich, kecuali jika Jin hyung datang berkunjung atau Taehyung yang memasak). Bulan-bulan dilewati, dia merasa lebih dan lebih menyenangkan. Ketika cycle-nya datang (hanya dua kali setahun dan sangat singkat), dia sempat tidak sadar tapi cukup jujur untuk meminta bantuan pada keduanya untuk merawatnya. Mereka memutuskan jika Taehyung yang akan merawatnya sementara Namjoon dengan hati-hati menciumnya.

Jungkook dengan cepat mulai mencintai keluarga kecil barunya. Mengenal Jin dan yoongi lebih baik dan berteman dengan Jimin dan pengadopsinya, Hoseok, yang merupakan pasangan yang ramah dan hiperaktif.

"Jimin memiliki cycle bulanan yang lamanya empat hari." Taehyung menjelaskan padanya, "Itu sebabnya ia menyerah, pemiliknya tidak bisa menjaganya selalu. Kelinci, dan semacamnya."

Jungkook sangat bersyukur bahwa jarak cycle-nya cukup jauh dan singkat. Meskipun cukup menyenangkan ketka cycle Taehyung dan Jungkook terjadi bersamaan.

.

Namjoon membawa mereka ke mall hari itu. Supaya Jungkook memiliki pakaian yang cukup dan pas daripada harus selalu meminjam pakaian Taehyung. Terutama karena musim panas telah tiba dan pakaian Taehyung akan merosot di tubuh kecil Jungkook.

"Hei! Di sini kau rupanya!"

Mereka berhenti. Berbalik. Segera setelah Jungkook menatap pada kemunculan sosok pria, telinganya terlipat takut dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh besar Namjoon.

"Kau berbicara pada kami?" tanya Namjoon, tangan berada di sakunya.

"Yeah. Aku datang untuk mencari hybrid-ku yang menghilang. Kau pasti yang mencurinya?!"

"Aku menemukannya di lorong dengan tulang patah, terimakasih. Tapi jika kau ingin menyebutnya mencuri, ini akan lebih daripada 'terima kasih'."

Pria itu menggeram, "Kembalikan dia padaku!"

Namjoon mengamatinya dengan pandangan stabil, "Tentu saja, tidak."

"Seberapa banyak kau menginginkan dia jika kalau begitu?"

"Aku tidak memberikannya untukmu."

"Aku akan merebutnya kembali jika begitu."

Namjoon mendongakkan kepalanya, "Silakan mencoba."

Jungkook mendesis di belakang hyung-nya. Dia tidak ingin dia terluka.

Pria itu maju selangkah, akan memukulnya. Taehyung menerjangnya, menjatuhkan pria itu ke lantai dan menggonggong. Menggeram dan menyalak keras hingga membuat orang-orang berhenti bergerak untuk sekedar menonton. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan marah, protektif.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." kata Namjoon, menarik Taehyung untuk mendekat padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya." Taehyung menggeram, menyalak kembali pada pria itu.

"Aku tahu, baby. Aku menghargai itu."

"Kebun binatang macam apa yang ingin kau bangun, huh?" teriak pria itu.

Tangan Namjoon yang berada di lehernya adalah alasan mengapa Taehyung tidak merangsek lagi, "Aku pernah melihat dua tur anjing di Afghanistan dalam penyerangan. Aku akan menjaga mulutku jika aku jadi kau."

Namjoon menarik Jungkook untuk mendekat padanya. Sebuah lengan melingkar di bahu dan menjaganya, "Apa kau mau kembali padanya?"

Jungkook menyimpan cakarnya, ada bagian dari dirinya yang ingin patuh dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sisi lain dari dirinyasangat menginginkan keluarga barunya lebih dari kemampuan untuk bernapas, "Pergi urusi dirimu sendiri."

Pria itu terlihat seperti baru saja dipukul telak oleh kata-kata Jungkook, "Aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi, dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Namjoon membuat suara serak di tenggorokannya, "Dia benar-benar perhatian."

Taehyung menggeram lagi, "Kemarilah dengan pipamu dan akan kutunjukkan apa yang disebut pertempuran, dasar sialan."

Setelahnya Namjoon perlahan memandu mereka berdua menjauh dari situ, membawa mereka ke toko khusus hybrid, kemudian meraih pakaian renang terdekat yang dapat ia jamah dan bertanya dimana letak ruang ganti yang paling luas. Setelah mereka cukup aman, Namjoon dan Taehyung mengelusnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya jika aku sampai melihatnya lagi." Taehyung berjanji, dan Namjoon berdecak.

"Apa? Aku serius. Aku akan mengakhiri hidupnya tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali. Dia telah menyakiti Kookie-ku."

Jungkook memeluk mereka berdua, "Aku baik-baik saja, lebih dari apapun. Aku memiliki kalian berdua sekarang."

Mereka berduapun bergantian menciumi si maknae.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan pakaian renang itu, Joonie. Ini berwarna kuning."

.

END

.

A/N: I don't have any words again XD…

Ada beberapa kalimat yang tidak bisa dijelaskan (seperti bagaimana Taehyung mengumpat pada pria itu, dan Jungkook's "Go Fuck Yourself" yang akhirnya aku ganti jadi "Pergi urusi dirimu sendiri"). Jadi akhirnya aku mengganti dengan beberapa kata/kalimat yang punya makna hampir mirip.

Dan menerjemahkan fic aku pikir cukup menyenangkan. Kalau aku menemukan fic bagus dalam bahasa inggris dan aku punya waktu yang lumayan, mungkin aku akan coba-coba (dan yang pasti wordnya dikit dan oneshot). Dan maaf jika ada salah ketik karena ini ditulis pakai ponsel (ciee hp baru ciee.. maklum habis gajian XD)


End file.
